The Morning After
by Nightblood2013
Summary: Set after the events of Ep.9. After Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp spend a night together, their secret relationship is discovered by Wynonna.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole woke up from the morning light streaming in from the gap in the net curtains. Her mind was still groggy but instinctively the first thing she thought of was her cat: Calamity Jane. She felt the warmth of a body across her chest and figured Calamity must have climbed up onto her bed and nestled on top of her. But as Nicole opened her eyes she remembered she wasn't in her own room and it wasn't her cat that was lying on her chest. Instead, a sleeping Waverly Earp was resting her head on Nicole. Suddenly the memories of last night flooded her mind. Without realising it her face broke out into a massive smile. She watched Waverly sleep. She looked completely innocent to the world. It was easy for Nicole to imagine what Waverly would have looked like as a little girl. She examined Waverly's face for a long time, wanting to lock in each detail into her mind for safe keeping.

"Stop staring" Waverly said with her eyes still closed.

Had she been awake the whole time? Nicole wondered. Her smile widened at being caught in the act.

Waverly opened up one eye to peek at Nicole "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long" Nicole affectionately kissed the top of Waverly's head.

Waverly lifted her head to look at Nicole "Did you sleep alright?" Waverly asked with a concerned look on her face.

"When you let me, sure" Nicole teased playfully.

Waverly blushed. Nicole had an overwhelming feeling of affection towards her. It made her unbelievably happy that after a night of being together (that was probably going to go down in the record books) Waverly was still capable of being embarrassed by her. Nicole leaned down and kissed her for a very long time. This felt so comfortable to them both it was practically second nature. The romance of the moment was interrupted however by the sudden growling of Waverly's stomach.

"Somebody needs breakfast" Nicole joked.

"Nooo... let's not get up, let's just ly here" Waverly pleaded.

"I don't think we'd survive very long" Nicole reasoned.

"I don't need food". Her stomach said otherwise.

Nicole started to get out of bed to Waverly's disappointment. "Do you want some coffee?" Nicole asked as she pulled on her tank top and trousers.

Waverly was about to grudgingly get up too but Nicole stopped her.

" _You stay_ , I'll bring back something for both of us' Nicole insisted.

"You're my guest, you shouldn't be serving me in my own house" Waverly argued as she tried to get up off the bed.

Nicole pulled Waverly back onto the bed and held her down, lightly by the wrists. "I'll be back...just stay exactly where you are". Waverly looked pretty breath taking in the morning light and Nicole wanted to hold onto this morning for as long as possible. They stared at each other both as determined as the other to get their own way. The lengths of their bodies were pressed up against one another, the sexual energy was practically buzzing between them. Nicole was about to forget her objective entirely when Waverly's stomach rumbled again. "I'll be back soon" Nicole persisted. Waverly huffed and gave in.

As Nicole left to go to the kitchen she turned around "And _please_ don't get dressed".

Waverly in mock anger playfully threw a soft teddy bear at Nicole and missed. Nicole smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Nicole was smiling from ear to ear when she entered the kitchen. She wasn't alone.

"Coffee's boiling" Wynonna sat at the kitchen table reading a magazine. She didn't look up.

Nicole was completely caught off guard; Waverly had said her sister had gone on a weekend long mission with Dolls so they'd have the place to themselves. "I didn't know anyone else was in" Nicole explained.

"We got back last night, I came in around four" Wynonna looked at Nicole over her magazine as if assessing her.

Any chance she didn't hear us then? Nicole thought hopefully.

"Have a nice night?" Nope. No chance. "You know working for the Black Badge it's my job to you know, detect stuff" Wynonna looked at Nicole intently. "I figured either my sister had suddenly become very religious last night or she had someone over" Wynonna said sarcastically.

"Waverly and I..." Nicole broke off. What could she say? She had been doing this long enough she should know how to manoeuvre herself in these types of situations. "She wanted to tell you Wynonna, it's just that it's... new in a lot of ways to her, so she wanted to figure it out before telling people" Nicole explained.

"No, I get it" Nicole sensed a little hurt in Wynonna's voice.

"I know you guys have...a complicated history" Nicole continued. "But believe me it has nothing to do with you, It's about her getting it straight in her own head" Wow, she was expressing herself really badly.

Wynonna laughed. At least it broke the ice Nicole thought.

"You know when I said Waverly should be hanging out with you instead of the usual dick heads, this wasn't exactly what I meant" Wynonna said.

Nicole weakly laughed "haha...I guess not".

The coffee boiled and Nicole poured out three cups. She handed one over to Wynonna who nodded in thanks.

"Where do you keep the bread?"

Wynonna pointed to a cupboard. Nicole busied herself setting up some breakfast, finding a tray in one of the drawers.

"I feel like I should give you the protective older sister talk, but it feels a bit weird since the last time I gave it was to a fourteen year old boy who nearly shit his pants" Wynonna joked.

Nicole smiled at the idea of Wynonna literally scaring the shit out off some poor guy, It seemed like a very... Wynonna thing to do. "No, go on ahead and feel free to threaten me" Nicole insisted.

"Well... the last person who hurt my sister ended up being buried body deep in the middle of nowhere" Wynonna joked or at least Nicole thought she was joking. "Just treat her right" Wynonna continued in a serious tone "because she might not know it but she's a hell of a lot more special than I am and she deserves better".

"I know she's special" Nicole had known that from the first moment she had met Waverly at Shorty's. It was quite frankly a dream that Waverly and her were together and Nicole didn't want to wake up from it.

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other in silence and both knew they were in complete understanding.

"You'd better get back, Waverly seems like a morning person but she can get _really_ cranky if she's hungry." Wynonna advised as she sipped her coffee."Like a gremlin" She added.

"I'll remember that" Nicole laughed as she left to go back to the bedroom. Nicole knew that Wynonna wouldn't have a problem with her and Waverly dating but she could also understand why Waverly wanted to wait to tell her sister. Now that the cat was out of the bag maybe they could move to the next stage in their relationship. Although Nicole _really_ liked this stage she thought as she opened the door to the bedroom to find that Waverly hadn't gotten dressed. Maybe she'd wait to tell Waverly about Wynonna after breakfast?

"Hey"

"Hi"

Nicole closed the door and the rest the world out, at least for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

After they finished eating breakfast, Nicole and Waverly spent a few more glorious hours in bed together. Every time Nicole got up to leave Waverly pulled her back into bed again. Waverly knew that on some level she was actively avoiding the moment where she would have to talk to her sister. Nicole knew it as well but she didn't complain. She felt it wasn't for her to say how Waverly should talk to her sister.

"I have to go" Nicole was halfway dressed to leave for the fourth time.

" _Nooo_ " Waverly playfully begged. She wrapped herself up in the bed sheets and crawled over on the bed to get closer to Nicole.

"Seriously Waverly I need to change and shower" Nicole pointed out as she buttoned up her wrinkled shirt.

"Stay, you can shower here and you can borrow something of mine" Waverly offered.

Nicole laughed. "Maybe when I was twelve I could"

There was a _bit_ of a height difference. Not that Waverly noticed very often lately since they had been spending most of their time horizontally.

"I'm going" Nicole insisted firmly. Waverly put both her hands on Nicole's hips. "No _seriously_ I'm really going this time".

" _Fine_ " Waverly gave in. Nicole grinned at Waverly's resigned face.

Nicole leaned down to kiss her forehead. Nicole wasn't going near those lips; otherwise they'd have to start all over again.

"Call me later" and with that she left.

Waverly now had nothing to occupy her thoughts away from her sister. What was she going to say? Is Wynonna going to be upset? angry? The thought that Wynonna would not be O.K. with her being with a girl had never crossed Waverly's mind. She knew her sister well enough to know that that would never be an issue. Waverly tried to ask herself honestly why she hadn't told Wynonna. The answer was…. she wasn't entirely sure.

It had been half an hour since Nicole had left; Waverly knew she couldn't wait any longer. She got dressed into her usual shorts and t-shirt. When she caught a look of her reflection in the mirror she immediately picked up a brush and started brushing her hair furiously. Her hair screamed: I just had sex! She gave herself a once over in the mirror before taking a deep breath and heading out into the kitchen.

Wynonna was sitting at the kitchen table actively trying to appear nonchalant. She was reading a magazine article that she had already read twice.

"Hey" Waverly said sheepishly to her sister. She stuffed her nervous hands into the back pockets of her shorts.

"Hey," her sister replied. She looked up briefly at Waverly and then went back to her article. "I saw Nicole before she left" Wynonna was trying to remain as expressionless as possible.

"Yeh she mentioned that, Wynonna…." Waverly was unsure of where to begin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was planning to…" she trailed off.

"Why didn't you then? Is it because you didn't think I'd accept you…" Her sister looked up and seemed visibly hurt.

"No!" Waverly was shocked that she'd think that. "Definitely not, that wasn't it at all!"

But the question remained, why had she been hiding this from her? Waverly tried to figure it out. Was it because Nicole was a girl? No, or rather that wasn't the only reason.

"Me and Nicole…well it's new, in more ways than one," Waverly admitted. "I've had to get my head around this myself before telling anyone, even Nicole" She tried to explain. "You see… I had such a clear idea of who I was for _so_ long. Waverly is dependable. Waverly is sweet. Waverly is a good girl. Waverly is a _doormat_." Even you, she added silently in her head. "But it turns out… that that wasn't me, that was what people wanted me to be and then finally _I_ decided who I am and who I am is... someone who really cares for this _amazing_ person who just happens to be a funny, smart, beautiful woman." Waverly rushed to explain so that Wynonna could understand.

Once Waverly had finished talking Wynonna sat silently for a long time staring at the table. "I get it Wave, I just thought maybe… maybe with me leaving you for so long-" tears started to form in Wynonna's eyes which she furiously tried to blink back. "That we weren't close like we used to be…that you don't trust me like you used to".

"Wynonna I do trust you," Waverly said sincerely. "We are close, I think it's because we're so close that in some weird way it made it harder for me to tell you,". Which was true. It hadn't bothered her if Dolls or Doc knew because the only person that really mattered was her sister. "And from now on I promise to tell you everything, every sickly sweet detail of my love life!" Waverly joked. Tears were forming in her eyes as well.

"Okay" Wynonna tearfully grinned. She finally understood. She paused for a moment and then got up. "I'm going to hug you now, you dummy".

Wynonna hugged her. Waverly didn't think she'd get this emotional after telling her sister. Both of them ended up crying behind the others back. They stood there hugging each other for a long time.

"I like Nicole' Wynonna said muffled in Waverly's hair.

"I really like her too" Waverly smiled.

After they finally let go of each other Wynonna looked at her sister carefully and noticed that despite the tears Waverly was radiating a ridiculous amount of happiness. Wynonna was getting the feeling that Nicole was the real deal for her sister.

Waverly wiped her eyes and smiled. She knew they'd be fine; there wasn't ever really a question about that. Maybe she'd call Nicole later and ask her round for dinner tonight? Dinner for all three of them?

Wynonna tried to pull herself together into her usual sparkling sarcastic self. "So… I guess we can double date now?' Wynonna joked.

Waverly laughed. "Yeh, you, me, Nicole and… Dolls is it? Or Doc, I'm not up to speed on your love life" Waverly teased.

That left Wynonna speechless for once.

* * *

Note on the writing: This was an extremely therapeutic piece of writing. Anyone who has had to tell their sister something similar will understand.


End file.
